


True Love

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they WEREN'T soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Geralt washers, and she was Geralt’s. Any fool could see that they were in love; Jaskier had known this, deep down. That in the end, Geralt would get some pretty girl.Witchers weren’t meant to feel emotions. Jaskier had hoped and prayed that he would be the exception, but it seemed Yennefer was. Not that Geralt didn’t care for Jaskier, it was just that he seemed more… platonic with his affections, which was not what Jaskier wanted.-OR-Jaskier isn't Geralt's soulmate. After the events of episode six, Jaskier tries to learn to live without the golden-eyed witcher, but can't seem to forget about him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 290





	True Love

Jaskier liked his soulmark. A heart, bleeding, stabbed with a sword. The drips of blood trailed from the heart on his shoulder all the way down to his elbow; it was beautiful, in his eyes. 

He traced it now, with shaking fingers, blinking furiously to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. His soulmark didn’t match that of the person he most wanted it to. Geralt wasn’t  _ his _ .

Geralt was  _ hers _ , and she was Geralt’s. Any fool could see that they were in love; Jaskier had known this, deep down. That in the end, Geralt would get some pretty girl. 

Witchers weren’t meant to feel emotions. Jaskier had hoped and prayed that he would be the exception, but it seemed Yennefer was. Not that Geralt didn’t care for Jaskier, it was just that he seemed more… platonic with his affections, which was not what Jaskier wanted.

Gripping his arm, fingernails digging deep into his soulmark, Jaskier finally let himself cry.

*\\\///*

Jaskier trudged his way down the mountain path. Alone. 

Geralt had yelled at him, had finally gotten sick of his stupid self, of his annoying jokes. He’d gotten angry,  _ really  _ angry.

Jaskier had gotten the message. Yennefer was what mattered to Geralt, not him. He was just some bard- why  _ should  _ Geralt care?

“Garroter, jury and judge,” Jaskier muttered to himself. That was what Geralt was- his name quite literally meant the garroter, and the witcher seemed to think he knew everything.

Jaskier had found it endearing for a while there. Now he knew better.

*\\\//*

Jaskier strummed his lute, the tune melancholy and sad. Her Sweet Kiss was the song, and it had gained popularity quickly. Jaskier should write songs about his feelings more often, then, if it was what got him fed and clothed.

“The fairer sex they often call it,” Jaskier sang, voice soft and raw with emotion. “But her love’s as unfair as a crook.”

The people in the bar were watching on with interest as Jaskier continued his performance, unaware that this song was about Yennefer, and Geralt, and his hatred of soulmarks.

Jaskier choked on his own words when he sang the line “Garroter, jury and judge,” biting back sobs as he pressed on. If anyone in the bar noticed, Jaskier didn’t know.

*\\\//*

Jaskier found himself deep in thick woodlands when it began to rain. It was late evening, and it was still about an hour’s walk to the next town. 

The rain was hard, driving, and Jaskier knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to the town. He had to find a nearby shelter fast, and wait out the rain.

Glancing around, he spotted a hollowed-out tree. He squeezed himself inside, relieved to find it dry. He pulled his lute from his back, setting it beside him, and leaned back with a sigh.

A few minutes later he sat bolt upright as he heard the sounds of someone on horseback approaching. Heart thumping, he pressed himself as flat as possible against the inside of the tree, trying to hide in the shadows.

“Here, Roach. The denser leaves will keep the worst of it off.”

Jaskier’s heart dropped in his chest. It was a voice he knew far too well, and who else did Jaskier know who had a horse named Roach? It was Geralt for sure, and all the bard could do was stay in his little hollowed tree, hoping the witcher didn’t find him.

Reaching up, he gripped his shoulder and his soulmark tightly with one hand. He really didn’t want to be found by Geralt. Jaskier wasn’t ready to face him yet, and he didn’t know if he ever would be.

He heard Roach whinny from wherever she was outside, and something in him seemed to break. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot for the horse, and he very much wanted to offer her an apple or something. The storm was probably scaring her.

Geralt chuckled. “Yeah. Yen needs her space, that’s all.”

Jaskier froze, suddenly wishing he couldn’t hear anything Geralt was saying. He didn’t want to hear about the witcher and his  _ perfect  _ soulmate. 

Roach let out a snort, and Geralt made a noise of annoyance.

“No, she hasn’t broken up with me. We’re soulmates.”

Jaskier felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. If Yennefer and Geralt we’re soulmates, they couldn’t break up… could they? Another whinny came from Roach.

“Oh shut up. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Jaskier shifted slightly, carefully, from his place in the hollow tree.  _ He? _

“Jaskier can take care of himself,” Geralt continued after a moment’s pause. “He may be a bard, but he isn’t stupid.”

Jaskier bit down on his tongue to stop himself from responding. He couldn’t try and argue back now; he’d give away the fact that he was there. Besides, Geralt had mentioned him, and just that knowledge lit a fire in his heart that thawed the ice that had grown there.

*\\\//*

The town was a slum. Jaskier had known this before trying to get here, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad. 

Houses were caving in, half looking as if they’d been built that way. Everything was dusty, dirty and gross. Jaskier shouldered his lute.

He could continue on to the next town over. Another couple days journey, sure, but it would be nicer than this, at least. 

His eyes fell on a small child crouched in the shade of one of the buildings. She looked young, only about ten or so, and something about her made Jaskier pause.

After a few moments, Jaskier sighed and pulled his lute out. He gave it a few strums, noticing from the corner of his eye that the girl perked up, eager, interested gaze locked on him.

“When a humble bard,” Jaskier began to sing, strumming as he did so, “Graced a ride along with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song.”

The further Jaskier got into the song, the closer the girl dared to creep. By the time he ended the song, she was practically at his feet, wide-eyed and staring.

Jaskier carefully placed down his lute, then drew out his purse of coins. He tipped some into his palm; not much money by his standards, but it would probably be a small fortune for this girl.

“Here,” he said gently, holding it out to her. “Take it.”

The girl looked stunned before she cautiously took the money. Jaskier smiled encouragingly, and, after a moment, the girl was running off, money in hand.

Jaskier picked up his lute, slinging it over his back again. He would go on to the next town, then. He didn’t know how long he could handle seeing people so young in such poverty.

*\\\//*

Jaskier didn’t know how this had happened. He’d been travelling by the main roads, for the gods’ sakes. Everyone knew monsters didn’t lurk on the main roads.

The kikimora taking yet another swipe at him begged to differ. Jaskier ducked under the blow just in time and took off running. 

The creature was following him, and it seemed desperate. Jaskier knew they weren’t meant to be away from water for too long. 

It was probably dying. All Jaskier had to do was outlast it.

He glanced back, yelping and putting on an extra burst of speed when he realised how close the creature was. For something that was dying, it sure was fast.

Maybe he’d remembered wrongly. Maybe they could survive away from water.

Whatever the case, he had no choice but to keep running. If he stopped, he’d be monster food.

The path before him was winding and edged with trees. There was no quick escape for Jaskier. He had to pray his legs held out longer than the creature did.

His gaze flicked over the path, then upwards, and almost instantly he spotted a thin wire tied between two tall trees further up the track. It was silver, as far as he could tell.

Jaskier then realised what to do. He had to lead the kikimora into it. The wire was at the right height that if the monster ran at it with enough speed, it would slice its head off.

He sped up, hearing the creature do the same behind him. It was only a little further.

Jaskier could feel himself tiring. He couldn’t stop, though. He pushed on, legs aching.

A sickening noise came from behind him, squelching and gross. Seconds later, the kikimora’s head thumped onto the path in front of him. Jaskier skidded to a halt, mere centimetres away from its dead face.

“Take that, Geralt,” Jaskier said aloud, staring down at his kill. “I don’t need a witcher to kill monsters.”

*\\\//*

The kikimora fetched a nice price when he reached the town. Thankfully he hadn’t had to lug the corpse too far. 

The local alderman said he’d use it for elixirs. Jaskier was more than happy to get the creature off his hands, and the coin he received for it meant he didn’t have to worry about his next meal for a while.

He played at the local tavern there that night, crowd favourites like Toss A Coin and Her Sweet Kiss, along with some more local ballads, and a few of  _ his  _ personal favourites.

It was well past midnight when he left, headed for his room which was nearby when he was stopped by a tall, broad-shouldered figure.

“I hear you killed a kikimora.”

Jaskier smiled despite himself. “Without a witcher.”

Geralt leaned out of the shadows. “It’s been a while, Jaskier.”

“Thought you’d be off with your soulmate,” Jaskier responded, raising one eyebrow. “You know, raising perfect children and all that.”

“We both can’t have children,” Geralt said, in a way that made Jaskier sure he’d told him this before at some point. “And I don’t think she’s very happy with me right now.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Jaskier said before he could stop himself. 

Geralt frowned. “I’m sorry for the things I said.”

“They were some pretty shitty things,” Jaskier replied, turning his back to the witcher to continue towards his inn.

“I was wrong,” Geralt started, but Jaskier just raised a hand in farewell, slipping off into the night.

*\\\//*

The coin Jaskier had earned from killing the kikimora ran out quickly. He’d stayed in fancier inns for the past few weeks and gorged himself on fine dining, and now his coin was gone. 

Staying in the cheaper inns was nothing Jaskier wasn’t used to, though. Playing in bars to earn his living was second-nature to him.

He half-wished to run into another monster, just to earn some easy coin. He wasn’t that stupid, though; the wire had been dumb luck, and next time he’d surely end up as a nice snack for whatever monster he caught the eye of.

It was how he found himself in this particular tavern, playing the opening chords of Toss A Coin when his gaze was met by a steady golden one. Jaskier stared back for a moment before forcing his gaze away to continue on with the song, and force Geralt from his mind.

*\\\//*

Jaskier ran into his soulmate by random chance. She was pretty, and smart, and engaged to someone else.

She was a farm girl, Jaskier quickly learned as he spoke to her in a local tavern over a few drinks. Good at repairing things, and organised.

“The universe fucked up, didn’t it?” Jaskier said after she finished telling him about her husband-to-be. “Clearly  _ he _ should have been your soulmate.”

“He is,” she replied instantly. “I don’t let my mark tell me who my soulmate is- I listen to my heart.”

Jaskier let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah? Well, my heart’s given me nothing but trouble.”

The girl studied him for a moment. “Maybe you should try again. Follow your heart.”

Jaskier downed the last of his drink. “Maybe I will. Thank you.”

The girl smiled at him. “Go get your true love.”

*\\\//*

  
  


Jaskier quite literally ran into Geralt later that week. He’d angered some local townspeople, apparently, with Toss A Coin. 

The witcher had all but growled at the five men who’d been running after Jaskier with their swords drawn, and that was all it took for two of them to turn tail and run. Geralt had stepped defensively in front of Jaskier when the other three had refused to leave, and they charged at him.

With two swings, the first was down; a single swing was all it took to relieve the second of his head. The third skidded to a halt, glancing at his fallen companions. Geralt let out a low growl, and the man’s eyes widened.

The witcher then lifted his sword, running his tongue along it, licking off some of the blood, eyes trained on his foe before him. The man whimpered, turned, and fled.

For a moment, Geralt and Jaskier stood in silence, Geralt staring after the fleeing man, breathing heavily. Then, Jaskier slowly stepped around the witcher to stand in front of him.

“Jaskier-” Geralt began but didn’t get further than that before the bard had yanked him down into a kiss. 

“We might not share the same mark,” Jaskier murmured when he drew back. “But we can be soulmates if you’ll let me.”

Geralt’s golden eyes searched Jaskier’s own for a moment before he spoke. “Yes. I’ll let you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.


End file.
